


I'm A Sex Machine Ready To Reload

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Rogerina - Freeform, ben knows about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Roger wants to rekindle his and Brian’s sex life, but Brian is content with it the way it is. Roger decides to get handsy with Ben on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody to make Brian jealous.





	I'm A Sex Machine Ready To Reload

**Author's Note:**

> i almost called this "rogerina's revival"

“Morning, love.”

“Morning. Want a cuppa?” Brian swung his legs over the edge of the bed, only to be trapped by Roger’s arms around his waist.

“I want you.” Roger mumbled, still half-laying down.

“We have to get up.”

“I’ll get you up.” Roger dropped one of his hands, rubbing over the front of Brian’s pyjama pants before the guitarist stopped him.

Brian turned around, placing a soft kiss on Roger’s forehead. “I know, love, but now’s not the time.”

Roger made a noise, not unlike that of a starving cat. “But we never do anything anymore.”

“We will. Just not when we’re almost running late.” Brian wriggled out of Roger’s grip, standing up and turning to look at the blonde. “Sorry, Rog. Maybe another time.”

Roger flopped back onto the bed as Brian made his way downstairs, grinning as an idea popped into his head. He sat up, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and dialling a number – _he was going to need a partner in crime._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hello?” Roger’s younger counterpart answered.

“Hey, Ben, how are you?”

“Alright, and you?”

“Great, actually. I was wondering if you’d help me with something…”

***

“What are we here for today?” Brian asked, taking off his coat as they walked into the building.

“I’m going to help Ben out with the drums today, give him a hand. Maybe you can talk to Gwilym about red special or something?” Roger shrugged, walking up onto the set where Ben was sitting at the drum kit, leaving Brian standing beside the guitar rack. He was only alone for a moment before he heard someone calling his name, turning around to see Gwilym walking towards him. They exchanged pleasantries and got to work, getting in a good hour of practice before Gwilym was called to hair and makeup.

Brian allowed himself a moment to look over to the drum kit, where Roger currently had his hand on Ben’s arm, leaning in close as he spoke. Brian turned away, succeeding in ignoring them for all of ten seconds before he turned back. He was greeted with the sight of Roger, standing behind Ben with his arms around the younger man, guiding his arms along with whatever beat he was practicing. Roger looked up, locking eyes with Brian and giving him a wink, before leaning down to whisper something to Ben and causing him to laugh. Brian shook his head, putting red special back in her case and walking off set.

***

Brian looked up from his book as he saw a shadow in front of him, smiling kindly at the sight of a clearly nervous intern. “Uh, Mr. May? Mr. Taylor wants you on set. He says it – uh, it’s important.”

“Ah, thank you. I’ll be up there in a moment.” He dismissed the girl, groaning as he made his way up onto the set. _What the fuck was Roger planning this time?_ His question was answered almost immediately, as he saw Roger holding up two different outfits in front of a shirtless Ben. He turned, grinning devilishly when he saw Brian.

“Bri, I need a hand.” Roger called. He held up the two outfits again once Brian was standing in front of him. “Which outfit? The costume department set out this one –” he held up an outfit of jeans, a tshirt and a large coat. “But I think this one would be better –” he held up a second outfit, consisting of light, see though trousers and a tight striped tshirt.

“Why do you think that one would be better?”

“Well, it is supposed to be summer, and besides – you never liked me with too many clothes on, did you love?”

“I suppose not.” Brian sighed. “If you like the second option, go with that.”

“I will.” Roger then turned to Ben. “Now, let’s get these onto you. The pants can be bit fiddly though, so I’ll give you a hand.”

“Roger, love, can I just talk to you for a moment?” Brian then looked at Ben. “Sorry, I’ll only be a sec. He’ll be right behind you.”

Ben nodded, walking off to the costumes department as Brian approached Roger.

He placed a hand on Roger’s arm, leaning in towards him. “I know exactly what you’re doing.”

Roger looked up at his husband, his expression one of boredom. “And what would that be, exactly?”

“Don’t get smart.” Brian growled, his fingers digging into Roger’s arm. “By the time I get home tonight, I expect you to be ready for me, in _the_ uniform. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

Brian dropped his hand, taking the opportunity to give Roger’s arse a quick squeeze.

“That’s more like it. Now, keep your hands off Ben.” And with that, he walked away.

***

Brian shut the door behind himself, hanging up and coat and sliding his shoes off.

“Roger?” He called.

“Upstairs!”

Brian grinned, making his way upstairs and opening the door to his and Roger’s bedroom. He was greeted with the sight of Roger in his schoolgirl uniform, laying belly down on the bed with his arse facing towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Brian a sweet smile.

“Oh, there you are. Thought I might have almost got myself dolled up for nothing.” Roger stood up, making his way over to where Brian was still standing in the doorway. He reached up, grabbing the collar of Brian’s shirt and walking backwards with him until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down, looking up at Brian with innocent eyes. Without a word, he swiftly undid Brian’s trousers, tugging them down and releasing the taller man’s hard on.

“For me?” Roger batted his eyelids. “You shouldn’t have.”

And before Brian could even react, Roger’s lips were wrapped around his cock, and all ideas of forming a sentence went out the window. He ran his hands through Roger’s hair, biting his lip as the drummer continued to take him in. Roger ran his tongue along the underside of Brian’s length, going in for a few quick swirls around the head before moving back down again, his nose buried in the brown curls at it’s base. He heard Brian moan above him, spurring him on as he hollowed his cheeks and gave a few hard sucks, unable to do anything more as Brian pulled him away, albeit reluctantly.

Roger pouted, drawing a chuckle out of Brian. “As lovely as your mouth is, my darling, I think I’d quite like to get into your skirt.”

Roger laid back, allowing Brian to pull his skirt up, grinning at the sharp intake of breath he heard from the taller man.

“My goodness, what are these?” Brian marvelled, staring wide eyed at the lacy black panties the blonde was wearing.

“Just something special I bought for you. Do you like them?”

“Darling, I cannot even begin to tell you.” Brian ran his hands up and down Roger’s thighs, his thumb grazing over the lace. “Over you go, let’s see how they look from behind.”

Roger rolled over, giggling as Brian gave his arse a quick squeeze, before pushing the skirt back up. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at the look on Brian’s face.

“Like what you see, do you?”

“Definitely.” Brian ran his hands over Roger’s lace covered cheeks, pausing as he felt something damp. “Oh, you saucy little thing. You’re already loose and ready for me.”

Roger nodded, wiggling his bum around and winking at Brian over his shoulder.

“You are a naughty little thing, aren’t you? How about I teach you a lesson, hm?”

“Mmh, yes please.” Roger pushed his arse back towards Brian, earning a light smack.

“Ah, ah! Don’t be an impatient little brat. You’ll take what you’re given.”

Roger’s pout returned in full force. “But I want more.”

Brian planted a hard whack on Roger’s arse.

“Don’t be smart, or I’ll just leave you here, all hard and leaking on your nice new panties – and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“No.”

“Good. Now, hands and knees please, love.”

Roger scrambled onto the bed properly, getting into the requested position.

“Look at you, all bent over for me just the way I like you.” Brian grinned, stripping faster than he ever had before and climbing onto the bed behind Roger, flipping the blonde’s skirt up and pulling his panties down to mid-thigh.

“As good as you are, getting yourself ready for me, we may need to put a little more lube on this situation.”

Roger didn’t respond, only sliding his hand under the pillow to retrieve the lube, passing it back to Brian. Brian swiftly slicked himself up, pressing himself against Roger’s entrance. He pushed forward, grabbing Roger’s hips as the blonde groaned.

“Oh, love, you truly are a dream.”

“Just move.” Roger whined, attempting to shimmy backwards and earning another spank.

“Tsk. What did I say about being impatient?” Brian shook his head in mock disappointment, drawing back and giving a single, slow thrust. “If you want to try and make me jealous, I’m going to punish you for it. And who am I to rush it? After all, you do feel so very wonderful around my cock.” Brian gave another thrust, drawing a slightly frustrated groan out of Roger.

“Please, Bri.” He whined. “I promise I won’t do it again. Please just move!”

Brian indulged him, giving a few thrusts in quick succession before pausing again. “That didn’t sound overly sincere to me.”

“Ugh, please Bri! Come on!”

“Please what?”

“Please just get a move on and fuck me already!”

Brian sighed. “I suppose since you said please.”

And with that, he began to move, only taking a few thrusts to work up the pace before he was slamming into Roger with everything he had, causing the younger man to moan. He removed a hand from Roger’s hip, sliding it down to give the blonde’s arse a sharp slap.

“Fuck, Bri. Do it again.” Roger mumbled, his fists gripping the silken sheets below them. He was rewarded with another smack, and again with two more on the opposite cheek. “God, Bri, Come on!”

“You really are a brat, aren’t you?” Brian moved his hands back to Roger’s hips, giving himself some leverage to pound his husband even harder. “Don’t know what I expected. After all, here you are, dressed up like a slut and begging for it.”

“Ah, please Bri! I know I’ve been bad, but please!” Roger wailed.

“You won’t be bad again, now will you?”

“No, no, I promise I’ll be good! Please just get me off!”

“Very well, love. Anything for you, my little slut.” Brian grinned, reaching under the skirt and wrapping his hand around Roger’s rock hard member. He gave a few quick strokes , picking up his own pace – _god knows how he’d lasted this long._ He leaned over, trailing a few light kisses over Roger’s back, groaning as he felt the blonde tightening around him.

“Fuck, Rog. So good for me.”

“Bri, fuck – I need to –”

“I know, love. Me too.” Brian continued working away at Roger’s cock, only needing a few more strokes to send him over the edge. He felt the younger man tighten around him once again – this, combined with the feeling of Roger spilling over his hand and the sound of the blonde chanting his name were enough to allow Brian his own release. He rode out his orgasm slowly, slipping out of Roger and smiling tiredly as the blonde collapsed, belly down and absolutely spent. He made his way to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, returning and beginning to wipe down the blonde.

“You alright, love?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Roger mumbled, turning his head to look up at Brian. “I’m good.”

Brian nodded, finishing up with the cleaning and throwing the washcloth onto the floor somewhere. He lay down, dragging Roger up to lay beside him.

“Do you want to take the uniform off?”

Roger made a vague noise of protest. “Can’t be bothered. Too tired.”

Brian chuckled, slinging an arm over Roger’s chest and pulling him closer. He placed a soft kiss on the back of Roger’s neck, allowing himself to drift off to sleep with the blonde in his arms.


End file.
